User blog:BIA-Kaboose/Proposed Ryze Rework
Since the range nerfs to Ryze's abilities, he has begun to fall almost completely out of favor, with this proposed rework I hoped to make him more viable despite his now incredibly short range. Abilities Ryze briefly charges arcane energy releasing an orb that damages and slows the enemy struck by 30% for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} Ryze marks a target area, 1 second later the area detonates rooting all enemy units inside and damaging them. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |radius = 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Ryze shoots a bolt of lightning at a target enemy dealing damage and reducing magic resistance, 1.5 seconds later enemies around the target will also be shocked, this effect continues until no target remains in range. (Each target may only be affected twice) |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Ryze stores energy as he casts spells. Upon reaching 10 charges he may cast the active component. |description2 = Ryze releases stored energy to give himself movement speed and tenacity, additionally his abilities will gain 100 range and deal a percentage of their damage in a small area around the target. (Rune Cage will root for an additional 1 second instead of spreading damage.) |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = Self Target |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = charges }} This was just an experiment to see how Ryze could be reworked to make him more viable compared to always picking a long ranged burst mage such as Lux, or picking a melee assassin such as Zed or Fizz for mid lane. Let me know what you think, but keep in mind the number changes were my perception, so they might be a bit overdone. As a whole Ryze's kit would remain fairly similar, however his W would become a ground targeted ability that was aoe, and his E was not a single bouncing projectile, rather something similar to Varus's ultimate, but reducing magic resist instead of rooting people. Reasons for changing the abilities how I did: Innate: Adding a bit of movement speed into his passive would mean that he didn't have to wait until level six to be able to reach the long range pokers like Lux or Orianna, because he gains movement speed by casting I reduced his flat movement speed buff on his ult to compensate. Q: Adding a very brief (.25 second) channel time would help keep Ryze from being a magic damage machine gun like he is currently so infamous for, and one of the major reasons for his range nerfs due to the fact that he could poke well from range then close the gap and burst anyone from 100%-0% in a moment, particularly if his ult was up and they had teammates nearby. The slow being added was to compensate for him stopping briefly, and to allow him to more easily catch opponents that strayed too far from safety. W: Making Rune Prison aoe would help Ryze to escape from sticky situations, and catch out multiple enemies if they were close together,and away from their team. To compensate for the innate power of an aoe rooting effect, I made it ground targeted with a slight delay so that you can't just press a button and stop the entire enemy team in its tracks without a bit of foresight and planning. E: Changing the way Spell flux works would allow a skillful Ryze player to debuff a large portion of the enemy team with correct placement, as well as help him quickly shove a wave of minions without being forced to ult for them. For players with less planning, or less experience, the changes to Spell Flux would not make as large a difference when compared to the old Spell Flux in the sense of the function it has. R: Ryze's R since being changed (Originally Spell Flux was his ultimate) has been mainly a tool for increasing his damage in an area, while also allowing his to chase down, or run away from, enemies. By adding Tenacity to his ultimate it will allow him to spend more time in action during a team fight debuffing and damaging the enemy team. This ability has been added a second requirement other than cooldowns to function to compensate for the extra power the tenacity provides. Casting abilities will grant you charges, meaning that Ryze can't rush into team fight after team fight without spending sometime gathering his strength. This can be achieved by poking the enemy team, farming, or fighting objectives such as Dragon, Baron Nashor, or Blue buff. While the charge system will not have an incredibly large impact in many laning situations, it compels Ryze to use his other abilities in situations other than team fights, as such a Ryze not using his abilities often may find himself caught unaware by a sudden engagement. After note: The reason for Spell Cage not dealing damage in an aoe while Ryze is ulting is to prevent situations like the old AP Tristana could accomplish by jumping into a wave of minions and instantly killing everything nearby. Thank you anybody that actually took the time to read all of this, I would be happy to answer any questions you have, or fill you in on anything I may have left out. BIA-Kaboose (talk) 17:35, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Custom champions